A Twist of Fate
by emo-licious-gummies
Summary: What if Raven and Alexander never met like they did in the book? What if Alexander didn't walk away from Luna? What does Alexander think when he sees Raven for the first time? Will Raven think of him the same way? LEMONS!
1. Authors Note

**Just wanted to say that yes I am going to continue the story but I am going to make some changes so I will be updating the chapters. It may take a while because of school but I will be doing so soon. Thanks for all of the faves and reviews I really appreciate it. Let me know if you have any ideas or requests.**

**~Rae~**


	2. First Glance

_**Chapter 1**_

APOV

I live in Romania with my wife Luna Sterling. On her 18th birthday, it was my job to change her into a vampire on sacred grounds. If I wasn't so crazy, I wouldn't have done it. But I fell in love with her the day before our scheduled date. I never noticed before how beautiful she was. I have always wondered where I would be if I never bit Luna but I am so deeply in love that I really don't care where I would be.

When we took a vacation and stayed in my grandmother's mansion in Dullsville, I met a girl named Raven Madison. She was just like me. She was dressed in gothic clothes and black makeup. She looked so beautiful. The first time I saw her was when I went to the store to get the things on the list that Luna had made. I was going to say something to her but when I did, a guy walked past me and wrapped his arms around her waist. The guy dressed just like her. They had combat boots, black makeup, matching black t-shirts, and baggy, black jeans. I couldn't help but think that either they dressed alike on purpose or by accident.

When we were in line to pay for our things, the guy that was with her turned around and spoke to me. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just getting my shopping in. My wife got mad and said that one of us needed to go shopping and get some food because the freezer was empty."

"Yeah, that's what Raven said to me. My name is Jake. May I ask what yours is?"

"Oh, mine is Alexander. Alexander Sterling. My wife and I are staying in my grandmother's mansion while we are here on vacation."

"Which mansion is that? The one on Benson Hill?" he finished with a little laugh that said 'yeah right.'

"Actually, yes." He looked kind of shocked like he didn't expect us to be living there.

"You're serious?" I could see the fear in his eyes. "Um, Raven, this guy is Alexander and he is staying in the mansion on Benson Hill."

She turned around to look at me and I knew that if my heart could beat, it would be racing. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I loved Luna so much but if I had to choose between her or this girl standing before me, I would definitely choose Raven. "Do you seriously live there?"

"Um, yeah I do. My wife and I are on vacation and we are staying there. It use to be my grandmother's place. She built it herself. If Luna likes it here, we might actually end up moving in."

"Awesome! I love that place. It looks so cool."

"There are so many rooms there that we might end up either using them for storage or just renting the whole place out and staying in Romania."

As much as I would have loved to ask her if she wanted to stay in a room, I didn't and kept that thought to myself. I couldn't help but let my mind wander with all the different things that could happen if she did happen to stay in one of the rooms. But like I said before, I kept those thoughts to myself because I didn't want Jake getting all defensive on me. I could tell that she would have loved to stay in the mansion because when she heard that I lived there, her eyes lit right up and she looked like a little kid that just got exactly what she wanted for her birthday. It was so adorable.

Even though I had just met her, I felt like I had known Raven for a long time. She was so beautiful. I just loved everything about her especially the fact that she loves black. What am I thinking? She loves Jake and I have Luna. I can't leave her. Well I can but her parents will kill me if she doesn't get to me first. Not to mention what my own parents would do to me. Eh, maybe they will just realize that I don't love Luna anymore and that I have found someone else. One could only hope.


	3. Truth be told

**A/N: I am very thankful for my beta and 'twin', HermioneCullen and I have to say that I love her to death. She has pretty much been my best friend since 7th** **grade and for that, I am very thankful. We just recently realized that we are like Erin Bates and Shaunee Cole from **_**House of Night**_ **by P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast. We are like them in many ways. Anyway... let's get on with the story.**

**Chapter 2**

_RPOV_

I couldn't believe that I met the cutest guy I have ever seen at a store and lets not forget I was there with my boyfriend. How pathetic. I love Jake to death but he is nowhere near as adorable as Alexander. I can't wait to take a trip to my favorite mansion and introduce myself to his wife. I wonder what Jake thinks about all of this. He probably noticed the way I was looking at Alexander even though I hope to God that he didn't. If he noticed, I'm screwed.

_JPOV_

I don't think I like the idea of Alexander being around. I couldn't help but notice the way Raven looked at him when she turned around to see who I was talking to when I mentioned that he lived in that freaky mansion. If he sticks around, I'm bound to lose her. What am I thinking? He's married. It's not like he's going to leave his wife just so he can steal her from me. She must be beautiful so if he left her, he would be crazy. Raven is very beautiful but I don't want him stealing her from me. I love her and I don't want to deal with heartbreak. I wonder what his wife will think if she finds out about them. What the fuck is wrong with me? It's like I want them to get together. All I can think about is him walking away with my girl.

What I need to do is calm down and talk to Raven about this. Maybe she doesn't feel the same way that I thought she did. It seemed like she was very interested in him but maybe I was wrong. Oh, well I guess the best way to find out is to ask her myself.

_RPOV_

I could tell that Jake was upset when he asked if he could talk to me and the only thing that was running through my mind was 'Oh shit. I am so dead.' As we sat down on the couch, he turned to look at me and then turned away trying to compose himself. When he finally looked at me, I could tell that he was having a hard time trying to find the right words.

"Raven. I don't know if you have noticed anything wrong but I don't feel right with Alexander around."

"Why not? Alexander is perfectly fine. Just because he lives in that awesome mansion doesn't mean that he is no good." I couldn't believe that he didn't like him just because he lived there and that he was new in town. Maybe what he's trying to get at is what happened at the store. "That's not what you were talking about was it?"

"No. I don't know if you realized or not but he was looking at you like you were a new toy that he got. One that he will play with for a month, if that, and then throw away because it is no longer interesting. Besides, he's married. What could he possibly want from you that he doesn't already have?" It didn't take me very long to process what he had just said and I started to cry. He was just telling me that I wasn't anything special and that what he has with her would be better than if he was with me. "Baby, I'm sorry," he tried to wrap his arms around me but I pulled back, "I didn't mean it like that. What I meant is that I don't want him to leave her and take you away from me. I love you and I don't want to lose you." He slowly moved toward me before finishing his explanation. "I don't want to deal with heartache and with him around, I know that I will sooner or later. He seems like the type of person that wants what they can't have and I'm not going to let him succeed in his attempts."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was he serious? I like Alexander but I wasn't going to leave him for the new guy in town who just so happens to live in my favorite place in town. "Jake, is that what you think is going to happen? That I'm going to run away with Alexander and leave you behind heartbroken? That's ridiculous. Like you said, he's married and plus I'm not going to go running off with the newest guy in town when I have what I need right here." I wrapped my arms around him and leaned in for a passionate kiss.


	4. The Start of all the Fun

**Okay so this chapter will have LEMONS. This is one of the many chapters in this story that has lemony goodness. I hope that the ones who enjoy this stuff enjoys it but the ones who don't should stop reading and save your precious lives while you still can. =)**

**Chapter 3**

_JPOV_

I was so scared to tell her how I felt but I was surprised at what she said after I told her that I didn't like Alexander being around because of the way he was looking at her. I couldn't believe that she said that all she needed was right here. When she kissed me, my head started spinning because of the fact that she had just told me that she didn't want him and the fact that all of her kisses are like nothing I've ever experienced before. She tried to pull back but before she could get even an inch away from my face, I pulled her back to me and leaned back so that she was on top of me.

Everything was starting to get really heated when she pulled away. "We should stop."

"Why? We haven't had sex in a while. Why can't we now?"

"I don't know. We should at least go to my room."

"You're thinking about _him_ aren't you?"

"No, I just don't want anyone seeing us."

"That never stopped you before." We left the living room because I knew that she really didn't want to have sex in there. The second her bedroom door was closed, she turned around and looked at me with an evil grin on her face and ran to me. She grabbed my pants and quickly undid the button and zipper. The next thing I knew, my pants were around my ankles. She had managed to pull them down faster than I had ever seen done before. Before I could even take another breath, she had firmly grasped my throbbing length and slowly licked the tip, teasing me. She slowly took more of me into her mouth inch by inch. Just when I thought I couldn't take any more, she quickly pulled away. "Raven," I groaned.

"I don't want you getting off before I even get started with what I'm going to do to you."

"I never get off very fast. Why can't I just blow now? You and I both know that I will be just as hard after. I don't think I can hold it in any longer."

"You better hold it in. If you don't, I will walk out and you won't get any more from me. Ever," she stated.

I seriously couldn't hold it in any longer. As I sat there, I realized that if I didn't go to the bathroom I was either going to pee on her, myself, or in her. That grossed me out just thinking about it. "Um... babe?" She looked at me waiting for me to continue. "I really need to pee," I complained.

"You can go but you better not blow your load while you are in there."

As I headed to the bathroom I couldn't help but sigh with relief. I was so happy when she granted my wish. Once I got in there I practically ran to the toilet and as soon as I was there, I grabbed myself and aimed so it wouldn't fly everywhere and before I knew it, I had blown all over the toilet. "Oh shit!"

"Did you just come?"

Um... "No! It just feels good to finally get this out of my system." Damn, she can't know, she will kill me. As soon as I was done, I was just as hard as before like I said I would be. "Did you realize how long it usually takes me to get off and how long it took me today?"

"I thought you said that you didn't come."

"Er, I didn't it's just that I almost did and I usually don't that fast."

"I guess I must have been doing something right."

"I guess so. Um, where do you want me now?"

"Back where you were the first time except now I'm going to try something new."

"Oh no, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Awe, that's too bad. Now lay back on the bed." I did as she said and she cuffed my hands to the bed and put a blindfold on me. Just when I thought she was done torturing me, she put a gag in my mouth. I had to admit, this was a complete turn on.

**Ha ha how did you like the cliffy? No I don't feel bad at all! How do you like me now? No seriously, how else am I going to bug you?**

**One more thing. I know that many people have voted on my poll already but if you haven't, then please do so soon. It will be closing soon because I want to start working on it.**

**FYI just so you know the whole part about him having to go to the bathroom during sex is impossible but I just thought that it would make the chapter funny so I added it. No jk my best friend pointed it out to me after she read it.**


	5. Whoa

**Okay so here it is, the fourth chapter. I can't help but laugh because my beta is pretty much out of business. Every chapter I write has nothing wrong with it, or at least she doesn't think it does.**

**If there is anything that you think that I should add to it, feel free to tell me. I am open to any suggestions. I even had my beta give me ideas because I need to give her some credit. All I'm going to say about this chapter is BAM didn't see that coming. I should warn you that if you aren't ready for a change in the story, STOP READING!**

**Chapter 4**

_**RPOV**_

As he laid there, I couldn't help but want to tease him. I mean I can do anything I want because there is no way that he is going to stop me. After deciding that I wasn't going to play nice, I slowly trailed my fingers up his legs and stopped before they reached the place where he wanted them most.

"Ugh," he groaned. "Please don't do that to me."

"What's the matter Jake? Do you not like being teased?" I paused waiting for his answer.

"No, I don't and you know it."

"Awe, that's too bad. Now you get to experience what I feel when we are around our families or somewhere public and you touch me just the right way and get me all wet and horny," I paused, letting it set in. "Hmm, maybe I'll call up Alexander and have him come over and give me instructions on what to do."

"Don't even think about it. I don't want him seeing you with no clothes. I am the only one who gets to see that beautiful image."

"In case you haven't realized it yet, then you should know that you are blindfolded. You aren't going to see me anyway so why can't he? Actually, maybe I should service him instead of you. You can listen and judge how good it is based on his moans."

"That's not fair!" he protested. "You're my girlfriend, not his!"

"So? What's your point?" I asked innocently.

"You are mine. I am the only one who gets to fuck you," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Wanna make a bet?" I asked stubbornly. I ran out of my room and headed downstairs and I could hear Jake yelling after me.

"RAVEN MADISON, DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM!" Uh, too bad.

10 minutes later

There was a knock on the door and I quickly ran to answer it. I realized that if I answered the door really quickly then he would think that I was glad that he was here and not just trying to prove a point to Jake.

"Hello Raven," Alexander greeted before I had the chance to say anything. Seriously? I just opened the door.

"Good evening Alexander. How is Luna?" I needed to make sure that he knew that I didn't mean anything by inviting him over other than him helping me and that we are just friends.

"Luna is fine, thanks for asking."

"Come on. He is waiting upstairs."

"I'm still confused as to why you wanted my help. I mean, what are you trying to do?"

"He is currently bound to the bed with a blindfold and he thinks that he is the only man that can fuck me because he is my boyfriend."

"What led him to talk about that?"

"Oh just the fact that I said that I was going to have you tell me what to do to him and he said that he didn't want you seeing me naked. When I said that maybe I would service you instead of him, he flipped."

"Oh." I could tell that he was speechless. I just hoped that what Jake had said about how he could tell that Alexander liked me wasn't true. I mean, I don't care if he likes me, that's his problem, I just don't want him doing anything that will result in me hurting something that he treasures most.

"Raven is that you?" Jake asked as we reached the top of the stairs.

"Yeah it's me." I looked at Alexander and motioned for him to be quiet and not say anything. As he stood there waiting for me to tell him what to do, I walked over to Jake and put my hand on his lower stomach and heard him gasp from my touch.

"Is Alexander here?" I didn't say anything, I just ran my hand up his body, cupped his cheek, and leaned in for a kiss. I was trying to ignore the question he had just asked but he pulled away from my lips and asked again, "Raven, is he here?"

I looked over to Alexander and nodded. "I'm here and I'm not leaving until Raven tells me to."

Jake groaned and laid his head back down on the pillow with a _thud_. "Alexander, you can go sit on the loveseat over there." I directed him over to the corner of the room. "Jake, how are you going to know if you like something if you never try anything new?"

"Well that depends on what you have planned. But I have to say that I would trust a hobo more than _him_."

I looked over at Alexander to see if he was mad at that remark but was surprised to see that his expression hadn't changed at all. "You are such an asshole. I'm sure Alexander would love to know why you feel that way."

He lifted his head up and looked in the direction of my voice and then slammed his head back down on the pillow with another groan. "Why do you do that to me?"

"Do what? Make you explain your feelings?"

"When you put it that way, you make yourself sound like a shrink."

"Would you just tell him so we can get on with this," I asked, irritated that he was stalling just so he wouldn't have to talk to him.

"Don't fuckin' do anything you are going to regret later. Got it?" I pushed Jake back down so we could start what I had planned.

I looked over at Alexander with questioning eyes. "What first?"

He didn't take very long to think about what he was going to say. "Lightly wrap your hand around him and slowly move up and down like you would any other time, careful not to tighten your grip." I did as he said and I heard a soft moan escape his lips. The reaction that I got from Jake was hilarious.

_**APOV**_

I couldn't believe how I reacted when she did that to him. It was another man that she was doing it to! I should only react that way if she did it to me. As soon as it escaped my lips, she looked at me, shocked that I had just done that. She turned back to dickhead and laughed because of his response to her motions. "Okay, now slowly and lightly lick the very tip of him." After it came out, I realized that I was saying stuff that I want her to do to me. She did what I said and it looked so hot. I guess that she noticed my sudden discomfort and she started walking towards me.

"Raven, what are you doing? Where are you going?" dickhead asked her. When she didn't answer him, I noticed that his heart rate sped up. She stopped in front of me and took off her shirt. I couldn't help but moan at her now bare torso. I expected her to have a bra, but there was nothing. She grabbed my wrists and held them to the loveseat so that I couldn't do anything and quickly took me into her mouth. I moaned louder than before and Jake yelled, "RAVEN! STOP IT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? DON'T DO THIS TO ME! PLEASE!"

She groaned and let me go with a loud POP. "What is your problem?"

"What is my problem? You are the one over there giving _him_ head and you are asking what my problem is. Isn't it obvious?"

"I am just proving to you that you aren't the only one who can fuck me..."

"NO! I AM NOT LETTING _HIM_ FUCK YOU!" he cut her off.

"Um, you are currently bound to the bed. You aren't going to stop him. Besides, I'm not going to let the poor thing suffer while I suck on you and he has to sit there and watch with no one to suck him." She called me a poor thing? I think I just fell in love. She actually cares how I feel when she has a boyfriend that she should be giving head and not me. "You know what? I am sick of your shit! I'm going to do what I want and you aren't going to stop me." She stood up and placed my hands on her ass. When she let go of my hands, she unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down with her feet.

"Wow," was the only thing that escaped my lips. She was standing there with just her panties on. I sat there, probably looking like an idiot, and took in the beautiful creature standing in front of me.

"Would you like to help me?" I couldn't bring myself to say anything so I just nodded and pulled her panties down. What I saw was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was more beautiful than Luna to be exact. She leaned over and kissed me. I couldn't stop my hands from caressing her breasts. It was like they had a mind of their own. They quickly moved down to her ass and I dipped my finger into her sweet wetness. I almost exploded when she moaned against my lips from my touch. "I need you," she moaned into my ear.

I stood up and she didn't hesitate to rip my pants off. Before I knew it, I was standing there exposed to Raven Madison, the most beautiful girl in the world. She gently pushed me back down onto the loveseat and turned around.

_**RPOV**_

I turned around, wanting to make him think that I was going to leave him there. I sat down on his lap and slowly pushed him up inside me. When we both groaned, Jake freaked out. "Raven! Stop fucking him! You're mine to fuck, not his!"

I got up and walked over to Jake, hoping that Alexander would follow and started sucking on him. The next thing I knew, Jake was exploding in my mouth and Alexander was entering me again. Having Jake come in my mouth and then having Alexander push himself into me sent me into a powerful orgasm.

"Oh baby, not yet. Turn around and fuck me so you can come all over me. I want to feel your juices all over me," Jake said. I turned around and slid on top of Jake. While I rode him, I pulled Alexander closer and started sucking on him. Tasting my juices all over him intensified my orgasm and I exploded all over Jake's cock. "Baby, that is so hot."

While I was coming down from my high, Alexander exploded into my mouth and let out a loud grunt. As we all laid there, I rolled over and untied Jake's hands and pulled his blindfold off. "That was the best sex I have ever had," Alexander said.

I was expecting Jake to get mad but instead he said, "Yeah, that was definitely the best sex experience I have ever had. We should do that more often."

"Are you serious? You're not mad at him? You're not mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad at you, you were just trying to prove a point. I'm not mad at him either because if it wasn't for him, that wouldn't have been as great. Listening to you fuck him made me jealous which then pretty much started my orgasm. It didn't help that you decided to start sucking on me when I had finally gotten control of it."

"So you are glad that I didn't listen to you and decided to do exactly what you told me not to do?"

"Basically. We should do it again. What do you think Alexander?" Jake asked. Is he actually being civilized?

"I think that's a good idea. Raven is very beautiful and I think that if she can survive it with both of us this time, she will be able to survive it any other time. How about next week? Does that work for the both of you?" I didn't fail to notice that he slipped the fact that I'm "very beautiful" into his statement.

"Yeah, next week is fine," Jake and I both answered.

"Just one rule," Jake stated.

"Fair enough," Alexander agreed. "Seems how she is your girlfriend, you should be the one setting the rules."

"No sex without me."

"Seems fair. Can do."

**Like I said, BAM. I like it and I know that my beta does too. That's just one of the many things we have in common. We both love lemons!**


End file.
